You're Still Ugly Anyway
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [Sai x Sakura] It’s Valentine’s Day and Sai has decided to get Sakura to pose as his girlfriend to save him from his fangirls by proposing... a deal! But it’s just posing... So the KISS was uncalled for, right?


You're Still Ugly Anyway

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : SPOILERS FOR ANIME WATCHERS! Rated T.

Pairings : Sai x Sakura or now known as Saikura.

Length : One-Shot and maybe a sequel depending on reviews.

Summary : Sai x Sakura It's Valentine's Day and Sai has decided to get Sakura to pose as his girlfriend to save him from his fangirls by proposing... a deal! But it's just posing... So the KISS was uncalled for, right?

Settings : KONOHA.

A/N : HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY IN ADVANCE! Awww. Sai and Sakura fanfic. Pretty mean of Sai in the latest MANGA chapter. But we all know he needs LOVE to save him! I'll update my other stories once my tests are over. Since One-Shots are easier to finish along with a sequel depending on reviews.

Read & Review please!

_Possible One-Shot_ :

The pink-haired kunoichi thumped her head against the tree, hating the fact that VALENTINE'S DAY was tomorrow and she had no one to spend the day with. Sure there was Naruto, but he had someone else in mind. Most probably, Hinata, but of course you didn't need to know that, they were possibly the most possible couple in all of Konoha. There was also Lee, but she had matchmade him and TenTen. Then there was also HYUUGA NEJI, but that guy would just glare at her the whole date, not that he would accept going on a date with her.

_Thump_.

_Pause_.

Hey wait. Didn't THE Hyuuga Neji asked her earlier today to go on a date with her? Well... She had told him she would think about it. But what woman would refuse a date with THE Hyuuga Neji! She didn't really refuse it, but... Would anyone really have fun being Hyuuga Neji's date? If you had a crush on him, then sure, but there wasn't really any feelings except respect. He was afterall, her senior and ANBU Captain.

'_I'll remember to accept his invitation if I get desperate and why ask me? It's not like I'm up to his kind of standards_.'

'**_Well, that's a lie and you know it! You are possibly rivaling that teacher of yours, what's that woman? 5th Hokage isn't she? Hell! You know how to cook and all, you'd be a great wife! I wouldn't be surprise if Hyuuga Neji were to court you!_**' Inner Sakura exclaimed within her mind.

Sakura resumed thumping her head against the tree, torn between whether or not she should go on a date with Hyuuga Neji.

"How _ugly_ do you want to get if you want your already _ugly_ face to become uglier, ugly?"

She groaned at the newcomer.

"Go away Sai."

"I think not. I didn't come all the way her for nothing despite the fact my smile would die away as I glance at your ugly face. But I couldn't miss the chance to see you become uglier."

"Yeah whatever. What are you here for?"

For a moment, Sai seemed to hesitate and cringed. She waved with off mentally thinking it was her imagination.

"I'm here to propose..."

"WHAT! PROPOSE? MARRIAGE?" Sakura shouted in front of his face, noting as he winced at her volume.

"No,_ ugly_. You didn't let me finish. Anyway, I'm here to propose a deal." She relaxed at that sentence but couldn't help but feel a bit dejected that he wasn't proposing to her. She inclined her head to show she was listening and interested in knowing what he was offering.

He coughed lightly and muttered, "PoseasmygirlfriendonValentine'sDaytomorrowandI'lldowhateveryouwantafterthat."

"Sorry?" The truth was, she had superb hearing after being the apprentice of the 5th Hokage.

Sai sighed, "Are you deaf ugly?" At her glare, he repeated, "Pose as my girlfriend on Valentine's Day tomorrow and I'll do whatever you want after that."

Sakura looked at him blankly knowing he was telling the truth.

"Fine." She said flatly.

"What do you want in turn?"

"Don't call me ugly."

"Deal." He sneered.

They shook hands looking determined.

-

'_Oh shit! Shit shit shit!_'

"Why did I HAVE to agree?" This, she said outloud as she faced the mirror putting on her emerald earrings deciding to look nice at least on Valentine's Day. She had her hair up in buns on top of her head with the use of metallic chopsticks just incase of an emergency to fight if she was weaponless and out of chakra. Her bangs framed her face with a few fringe a few centimetres above her eyebrows. She wore a green yukata to match her eyes and a pink obi to match her hair. It reached to her knees just liked the sleeves. The yukata had slits to the side where she wore her trademark short and tight pants underneath along with a weapon pouch strapped onto her right thigh.

"Hey _ug_- Haruno! You done yet?" A voice hollered and she rolled her eyes. She moved to step out of the house and proceeded to close the door along with _Sai_ making a comment, "Wow, Haruno. You actually look better than a cow now."

Sakura frowned at him.

"Using Haruno is too awkward. Call me Sakura if we were to actually be PRETENDING and be BELIEVABLE."

"_Right_, _ug_- Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his casual slip, trying not to say the word being made forbidden by their deal. Sai took her hands to grip onto his right arm before he started walking. "Hey wait! What are you doing?" He paused and looked at her before answering her question while continuing to walk, "You were the one who said we had to make it believable."

"Oh, _right_." She said, embarrassed and covered it up by brushing her bangs behind her ear, which keep coming back to frame her face. Sai smirked, looking at her from the corner of his right eye, enjoying her discomfort. The walk was short and disastrous as Sai's fangirls fumed and shrieked when they found out Sai already had a date.

They stopped infront of a restaurant, a famous one in which she assumed was a BBQ restaurant. Chouji never seemed to stop talking about it. They walked inside and went to a table for two, waiting for a waiter or waitress to serve them.

Jaws dropped. There, infront of them was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen, Lee and Neji! There were three couples in which Chouji and Neji were without dates. Thus, the only possible answer was their teammates decided to take pity on them and invited them to the most ever famous BBQ restaurant! Now, ahem, back to the story. That's right! Jaws are still hanging open in the air, courtesy of Naruto, Ino, TenTen and Lee.

Why only those four? Well, Hinata is too shy to embarrass herself, while it was too troublesome for Shikamaru to express his emotions outright, Chouji was too busy eating and Neji... is just Neji. Well, what do you expect from him?

The two shocked girls recovered and stood next to Sakura, pushing Sai out of the way as he was holding the chair out for Sakura to sit in.

"You turned down NEJI, I mean, HYUUGA NEJI for SAI?" Ino gushed as she took two chairs, one for TenTen and her. "Why didn't you tell me! I'm your best friend and don't give me that look on how I know you turned down HYUUGA NEJI!"

TenTen butted in, "Exactly! HYUUGA NEJI? Please! He is maybe the second most hottest guy in all of KONOHA, no offence Lee, and he is second only to Sasuke! I have no idea what rank Sai is in, but you have most definitely capture a guy who is quite hot. Konoha's magazines didn't tell us he was in love with you!"

Ino nodded in agreement.

Sakura laughed nervously, glaring at Sai who seemed to be whistling innocently, ignoring her and not saving her from the girls.

"HOLD IT! You rejected NEJI and accepted to be SAI's DATE? Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto whined loudly, making the whole restaurant's attention turned to them and listening eagerly to this 'Sakura-chaaaaaan's' answer. She rolled her eyes, "I didn't exactly reject Neji-san..."

"But you accepted to be Sai's Valentine! Or was it the other way around? In any case, you rejected HYUUGA NEJI!" Ino spoke up.

"Ahem. Did you forget I am here as well and I am HUMAN?" The group stared at the male with eyes of white who talked and was glaring at them. "Well, you made us think otherwise, Mr. I-don't-care-what-you-say-but-everything-is-fated-to-be-this-and-that," Ino replied dryly.

"Don't be mean Ino!" Sakura said, at Neji's defense.

Shikamaru whistled and said, "How troublesome. A love triangle?"

"I didn't know you knew about love triangles my lazy boyfriend!" Ino playfully teased, thinking he had a whole load of romance novels and magazines, hidden underneath his bed, though, how would one hide it if his bed was a futon? ...AND DON'T ASK HOW SHE KNEW HE SLEPT ON A FUTON! Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Right, if you people would just go away and let Sakura and I carry on our _date_?" Sai asked finally, annoyed.

"Fine! But if you hurt Sakura-chan... you're dead bastard!"

"Whatever, dickless."

Hinata blushed at the word, obviously not used to such vocabulary.

"Don't say that infront of Hinata-sama," Neji said, his big brother profile coming out.

Sai smirked. "You're just jealous you got rejected and you're using this chance to pick a fight with me."

Neji frowned and replied before going back to his seat which we shall deem the ANGSTY corner, "Whatever."

Ino and TenTen pouted but went back to their seats and next to their boyfriends. Sakura sighed, glad the interrogation was over before Ino wagged a finger to her, "It's not over yet, forehead-girl!"

"Stupid Ino-pig." Sakura muttered and a waitress came asking for their orders.

Sakura pointed to the menu as the waitress turned to her looking bored, but when she turned to Sai... It was a whole different matter. The waitress fluttered her eyelashes seductively and asked, "Would you like the special, Sir?"

Sai cleared his throat and asked for what Sakura was getting. The waitress scowled at Sakura before stomping to get their orders.

"How DO you survive with this kind of girls?"

"Tell me about it."

The waitress carried their orders and settled them on the table, but not before 'accidentally' spilling a bit of water onto Sakura's lap. The waitress held a tray in one hand while the other hand was up at her mouth, "Whoops."

"Keep it up and your eyeballs might pop out from your sockets anytime soon." Sakura remarked sarcastically as the waitress resumed fluttering her eyelashes at Sai. The waitress huffed at hearing the remark and threw a napkin down on the table before like again, stomping, but this time to serve other customers.

Sakura sighed and reached for the napkin to wipe her yukata but a hand took the napkin first.

"Let me," Sakura instantly felt touched at his concern but stopped after he continued, "It's my fault I'm so wanted and I can't have my date looking like a clown with a wet spot on her yukata."

She snatched the napkin away.

"I'll do it myself!"

Sai shrugged and filled his mouth with food.

-

"How queer. The water I drank a few minutes ago makes me feel weird. I feel drunk! Weeeeeee...!" Sakura said as she held onto Sai's arm.

"You are drunk... Damn waitress. What the hell did she give or add into her water? Not to mention you are a kunoichi no less! Shouldn't you have detected something?" Sai muttered, carefully leading Sakura home.

"I don't know! I don't want to go home! Let's go to the park!"

Sai rolled his eyes and did as she asked by leading her to the park nearby from where her home was.

They settled down onto a bench, the park's lamps shining down on them as it was already around 10 in the evening. "It's funny how I lived near the gates of Konoha, it's like Déjà Vu all over again! This bench where Sasuke-kun left me on when he left to seek power..." She said, seemingly not aware of what she was spilling out.

"You know what?"

"What?" Sai questioned, deciding to humor her.

"Earlier today, there was this feeling, this feeling of disliking that waitress. Like I was jealous! I think I know why... Do you think I am in love with you Sai?"

He blinked, not expecting this. Didn't this kunoichi disliked him when he referred to Sasuke as the traitor?

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not! Have you forgotten I am a medic-nin Sai? Where I can use chakra to diminish the alcohol or drugs in my system?"

He mentally cursed. Dealing with a drunken Sakura seemed easier than replying to an alert Sakura. He frowned. So that must have meant she was okay the whole time! Who knew the kunoichi's acting was that good?

"So what's the answer?"

"Whatever. I don't care if you love me or not, because..."

"Because...?"

He didn't answer her but he kissed her grabbing her shoulders while his tongue wanted entrance and she gasped at the sudden contact and Sai made used of it by pushing his tongue hungrily into hers, tasting her.

She moaned softly into his mouth. He broked free from her mouth searching her eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm. Kiss now talk later... Does this mean we're official even though we've been acting all day long?"

"Let's not forget the fact you're still ugly anyway."

Sakura frowned at his smirk.

"Don't forget our deal."

"Ah, but you didn't state how long till I can call you ugly again. Besides, it's a hard habit to crack."

"I wonder how I shall punish you for that..."

"We can be creative."

"You pervert!" She said smacking him on the shoulders playfully before he chuckled and she received a kiss on the mouth from him again, this time longer.

_Owari_.

-

That's right people! One-shot or with a sequel depending on reviews! Finally. I'm not used to typing one whole long shot of a story because I'm lazy to check for mistakes. HAHA.

Anyway, enjoy!

Read & Review please!


End file.
